


Undercover

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: mary_marshall, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary thinks about the relationship she has with Marshall.<br/>Disclaimer:  Nope. Never.  Nuh-uh.  No money, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Month of Mayhem for the LJ community, Mary_Marshall, and for the prompts Tease/Taboo at the LJ community, Fanfic_bakeoff.

There were very few – if any – taboo subjects between them. In fact, Mary couldn’t remember when Marshall had ever put a stop to anything she wanted to talk about, and he was such a font of trivia, he had something to say about nearly anything she brought up. Or that one of their witnesses brought up. Or Stan, or, well, it was enough to say that once Marshall got started, he didn’t stop. Except that one time, and she could still tease him about it, too. Verbal impotence, her ass. 

There was one thing that they didn’t talk about. Their friendship, that was understood, though they’d both spoken of it – usually under duress – but still, Mary knew Marshall considered her his best friend, and she wasn’t about to let him think otherwise than the same from her. But the feelings that ran under that friendship, those weren’t to be discussed. They didn’t tease each other about them, they didn’t talk about them, they were just _there_ , and best ignored. 

Mary knew how Marshall felt. After all, she felt the same way. But there was Raph, and Abigail, and then the baby. If she lost Marshall as her best friend, Mary knew she’d be able to go on, but she wouldn’t be the same person she was now. So it was best that they kept things under wraps, to themselves, even if they knew. 

Because maybe, this was the best they’d ever have.


End file.
